1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the suppression of deformation of a torsional vibration reduction device that is provided inside a torque converter.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known torsional vibration reduction devices that are provided inside a torque converter, and have rolling elements that swing according to variation in torque, a plate in which rolling chambers swingably housing the rolling elements are formed, and a cover that shields the rolling elements and the plate from a working fluid inside the torque converter. One example is the torsional vibration reduction device of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-102115 (JP 2015-102115 A). In the torsional vibration reduction device of JP 2015-102115 A, when a torque variation occurs, the rolling elements swing inside the rolling chambers, and thus the energy of the torque variation is absorbed by the swinging of the rolling elements.